zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wedding of Justin and Nadia
Well, it was only a matter of time when this would happen. Something that I had been waiting for so long. The best and most respected church in the entire city was holding a wedding ceremony tonight. It would be one of the rare instances when a predator and prey would get married. My dear partner Justin Hopps had proposed to me recently, and as someone who cared about me and treated me with respect that I hadn´t gotten during the days of the prejudice, he had deserved it. He had been my partner for a long time, and our bond had gotten to its strongest and most special point over time. While I was a predator, he didn´t fear me or think of me as some treacherous, seductive vamp that some of us vixens were stereotyped as. He saw me as someone who wanted just to be myself, just like the rabbit wanted to be. Our relationship had found the perfect balance between friendlike playfulness and genuine romance like regular couples. We dated a lot, but also had lots of fun together, like playing video games and going to cosplay events too. It was like a “best of both worlds” kind of deal. And now, the biggest step was here. I couldn´t wait to become Mrs. Nadia Hopps. All of our friends, family members and colleagues were here to see this, from Bogo to both of our parents. Justin´s big sister Violet had volunteered to serve as my bridesmaid. After enjoying my lunch and taking a shower, I was getting my wedding dress on. That beautiful silk gown was the same one my mother had used when she had got married to John Wilde, my father and the owner of Suit-Topia. I wonder if he had used materials from his store when designing that to her. Speaking of my parents, they entered the room soon as I was almost ready, with my veil, tiara and makeup on. My mother said that I looked just like she did during her wedding. My father was also proud of me, and thought Justin was the perfect match for me. Just like I was with his parents, Justin was very liked by my mom and dad. Like their children, the heads of the Hopps and Wilde families had changed their attitudes after seeing how the world had changed around them. It was like an union between former natural enemies was forming. It had changed mostly thanks to our work. While the city would never become a perfect place, what we had accomplished had still turned it towards a better direction. There would still be problems here, but understanding and peace were increasing more and more after we had stopped the conspiracy against the predators. My hero Justin deserves all the respect he has gotten for his exploits with me. I could see John Wilde was thinking that too. He looked at me, ready to give me away as organ music was playing. The time had come. Placing golden bands on my tail and taking my bouquet, I was ready. As I walked down the aisle, I could see Justin´s large family there among the quests, with all of his 275 siblings. Next to them were the rest of the ZPD officers, with Bogo and Clawhauser in the front. Both of them looked amazed. And at the altar was the groom himself, looking handsome in his suit and tie. Justin was next to the priest, his face full of amazement and admiration. I could see that he thought I looked lovely as a bride. Well, it´s easy to feel beautiful and happy when my groom is someone so adorable. The priest was an old wolf who cleared his throat as he was ready for his speech. This was only one of the many interspecies weddings he had been present at. He asked the important question, to which we both answered yes. Nobody spoke up against this union either. It really says something about how this city is a better place now. As we had said it, my friend Finnick brought the rings. I could see that he was happy for me too; ever since our hustler days, he had wished that I had found my special someone. During my and Justin´s relationship, he had been supporting it vigorously like if he was my brother. Then we made our vows. Justin I promised to love and honor each other throughout every day of our lives. I was a girl of my word, and I´d never betray my mate or break this promise. I loved Justin and wanted to be with him wherever our paths would lead into. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride”, the wolf said in his grandfatherly voice after we had made our vows. Justin almost hopped into my arms as we engaged in a deep kiss. For someone as small as him, that bunny is one strong kisser. Tears had filled my eyes. My life felt now complete. I was accepted into society, had a good job and now a loving fiancé. It was a great day to be Nadia Marian Wilde. Although I wasn´t Wilde anymore, but Hopps now. I could see how happy he was too. I had never met or known any male as sweet and faithful as Justin was. Smiling gently, he didn´t want to stop kissing me. Not that I would complain. I had always been a romantic at heart, and it had shown throughout our relationship. He made this vixen feel like a woman every time he showed affection to me. We proceeded to enjoy the rest of the wedding festivities, from cake to songs and dance. An old-fashioned yet classic way to spend those. Both Justin and me had a great time there. All of our friends and family members congratulated us, and my mother cried even harder than I did. Justin´s parents were also curious about how many children we were going to get. Well, at least we wouldn´t get nearly as much as they would. About six would be nice, if one would ask me. Not that we were in a hurry to get children though. We still wanted to enjoy our honeymoon and jobs after that for a while before the time was right. After the party was over, it was time for us to leave. With everyone throwing rice and flowers at our direction, Justin carried me towards the car outside. For a small bunny like him, he surely was strong and athletic enough to carry a vixen like me in his arms. I loved the feeling when he did that to me. I threw my bouquet off the window, which was caught by my old sloth friend himself, Flash. Proudly, he went to show it off to his colleague Priscilla. For a sloth, he caught that bouquet surprisingly fast. There is some truth to his name after all, just like when he´s alley racing. At the seat of our car, Justin sat to my arms, holding his soft paws around my waist. I could see the shine of his purplish eyes as he leaned closer to me. It was one of those moments that put him in an amorous mood, although this one would be one of the biggest so far. Gently, I smooched his bunny ears. While I did that, I noticed how his nose was twitching as he felt ecstatic. The twitching only increased as I took him into my vixen arms. My tail was wagging happily as I held him. I could hear how our hearts were beating simultaneously during our embrace. It really showed how unbreakable our love was. Justin placed his tiny paws on my bare shoulders as he kissed me on my lips passionately. I returned the favor even harder; there was a reason I had put on my best lipstick that night. Nestling his chest against mine, the rabbit just kept on nuzzling me as our limo was heading towards our honeymoon location. It would take time until it´d reach it, but we didn´t mind. Darkness was descending, but the lights were still on inside the car. Not that we cared about that really: the only light I needed in any darkness was that of Justin´s eyes. Feeling tired but blissful, we took a nap in each other´s arms. A fitting way to end the happiest day in this vixen´s life before the fun during our honeymoon would begin. It was a day Zootopia had seen something special. Love that broke conventions and showed how beauty and true love mattered more from within. And now, that love had triumphed during the wedding of Justin and Nadia. Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:JustinxNadia Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nadia´s POV Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:Romantic fics Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Wedding stories Category:Oneshots